The present invention relates to the general art of wearing apparel and to the particular field of shoes and accessories therefor.
While the main purpose of footwear is to protect and support the foot of a wearer, footwear is now used for displaying decorative elements, advertising of the manufacturer, personalized elements and the like. In recent years, it has become increasingly popular to wear special decorations on shoes. These decorations can be ornamental or can enhance the appearance of clothing worn with the shoes. The decorations can be made of leather, metal, fabric, or plastic.
Women's shoes are the type of footwear that can be enhanced by the addition of decorative elements. While small decorative elements, such as buttons, buckles and the like are widely available, there exists a need to provide a method of ornamenting the appearance of a shoe with bold, three-dimensional objects that can appeal to a wide variety of potential users.
The present invention contemplates provision of a method of personalizing and adorning footwear by attaching decorative three-dimensional objects to footwear.